The band of heroes
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: After a devastating loss Pyroar decides that it's time to eliminate the evil from the Kalos region. With his best friend Pikachu he journeys to Yveltal's home fighting legendaries and making new pokemon pals along the way. Will they finally eliminate the evil or will it eliminate them?


The band of heroes

Chapter 1

Long ago,in the Kalos region,pokemon lived in peace and harmony. They would never fight one another and always resolved things peacefully. But all that changed in an instant. One day the legendary Yveltal came from his mountain home and descended towards Kalos. He expanded his wings,his chest began to glow and a dark purple beam shot from his chest. Suddenly things were starting to wither or turn to stone and all the pokemon knew why. Yveltal was stealing the life energy for his own. All the pokemon quickly ran away,trying to avoid the beam. All the trees and grass that were hit withered and died. Some pokemon got hit and were turning to stone. One of those pokemons was Pyroar's wife,Jenna. "Everyone move,move,move!"Pyroar shouted to his pride. The females were running in a square-like formation. The cubs were in the middle and Pyroar was in the back. He looked up at the sky. Yveltal was getting closer. One of the cubs was running too fast and tripped. He rolled away from the pride and into the open. Jenna immediately noticed one of the cubs were gone and,without hesitation,ran towards the cubs. "Jenna what are you doing?!"Pyroar shouted. "Don't worry about me just get the pride to safety."she shouted back. He stopped running. The pride must've seen him stop because they stopped as well. But it's my job to worry Pyroar thought. I can't leave them and I won't. He turned to the pride. "Follow the other pokemon and whatever you do don't stop running."he ordered. The pride hesitated,seeming uncomfortable to leave their leader,but a moment later they obeyed and ran away. Pyroar turned and ran to Jenna. She got the cub,grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and ran towards Pyroar. Unfortunately,Yveltal saw them. He screeched and swung his head to them. Pyroar opened his mouth and used flamethrower at Yveltal. He dodged it and used dark pulse at Jenna and the cub. It missed but the force was enough to make her fly off her feet. She landed hard on the ground,causing her to let go of the cub. Yveltal turned his attention to the cub, His chest began to glow. No,no,no! Pyroar thought horrified. He used flamethrower again and this time it hit Yveltal's tail. He wobbled in the air,trying to find balance. All too soon he regained balance and turned to the cub. His chest was glowing again. Pyroar looked at Jenna and they held the gaze. I'm sorry her eyes seemed to say. Pyroar was confused for a moment then realization kicked in. "NO!"he shouted but was too late. Jenna got up and jumped in front the cub just as the bean shot out of Yveltal's chest. It hit her on the side and slowly her dark and light brown fur was turning the color of stone. Yveltal screeched one more time then turned and flew away. Pyroar got to her just as the stone was rising up her legs. She looked at him with teary eyes and,before he knew it,so was he. "Protect the pride Pyroar."Jenna said. "I'll try,"Pyroar said,on the verge of crying. "But everyday without you will make me wonder why i'm even trying." Jenna smiled sadly at him. The cub moved to between his legs. The stone was now at her chest. He took a step closer and pressed his forehead against hers. The stone was slowly rising up her neck. He took a step back so the stone wouldn't touch him and,likely,trap him him in it. It was now on her chin. She forced one more sad smile then whispered,"I love you." The stone rose over her mouth,eyes,mane and soon she was encased in stone. Pyroar took a step forward and put his mouth near Jenna's stone ear,letting his mouth brush against the cool,smooth surface. "I love you too."he said,even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He put his head against her shoulder and weeped. Protect the pride. Those words seem to repeat themself over and over. Once he was done weeping,he moved his head of Jenna's shoulder and looked up in the sky. The only way he could protect the pride was by kill Yveltal.


End file.
